


Rabbit

by Beibiter



Series: Bts x magicians [1]
Category: Bangtan, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sad, Slice of Life, bangtan - Freeform, kpop, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Jimin is a magician and youre just you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna make a collection for bts x magicians because i already have a taehyung oneshot that portrays him as a magician and i like the concept? So ill probably write more :) dont expect too much though and i know that the narrator is dumb in this one(indecisiveness hehe) but she's supposed to be a little dumb

The dark makes it seem even colder than it actually is, making shivers run down your spine ever few seconds. 

Your breaths visible in the air, you turn to rubbing your hands, again and again and again. It hurts after a while, but you welcome the pain as a distraction from the fact that you're not feeling anything else.

"Hey, come here! You forgot to take out the trash!"

Your boss calls you out in an unfriendly way, reminding you of the duties you have forgotten, the task you have yet to complete.

You turn around as he gives you a hard glare.

"Continue being thoughtless and I'll fire you, for sure."

Then he leaves, too quickly for him to hear your mumbled apology and you sigh in resignation.

He always said that, yet he had yet to act on his threat. Never mind the fact that no one wanted to work under such an unfriendly person and the pay was a joke, too.

You sigh another time, heading inside to take care of the remnants of wrappers, plastic straws and uneaten cake. 

It was unappetizing to say the least and you quickly got rid of it, thoroughly washing your hands after.

"You're done?"

You gasp and jerk your hand away from the water, hitting the wash basin a little too hard in the process. A harsh pain shots through your palm instantly all the way up to your fingers.

"What did I tell you about taking care of yourself?"

Taehyung comes closer to hold your wrist, carefully inspecting the damage. Your hand is already turning red, the tender skin reacting to the accident quickly.

The water is still running.

***

When your mother got pregnant, your father had thought of it, of you, as nothing more than a mere white elephant. 

You would grow up to become a child, then a teenager, requiring too much money and effort, not offering any benefits at all.

Children, after all, were needy and dependent on someone to take care of them. Your father could barely take care of himself, so how was he supposed to provide for another living being?

***

Taehyung takes you to see a magician. Not one of those mysterious old ladies with colorful makeup and scented sticks that they burn to ashes. No. He takes you a real magician, clad in suit and tie, with a smile so handsome you can feel the sun and the stars at your fingertips.

There are no candles and no extras, the room is empty apart from the three of you and a small grey futon.

"Allow me to introduce myself", the stranger says, taking his stovepipe hat off, "my name is Jimin."

He reaches into his hat, producing a thorny red rose and offers it to you.

Taehyung's grip on your arm tightens.

"And who are you?"

***

You may not be happy, but you are poor. 

You sigh wistfully as your kettle starts whistling and take it off the heat.

The weather is barely cold enough for a tea, but then again, when is it too warm for one?

Your feet are in thick woolen socks, the kind that isn't handmade, but made to look that way, given to you by Taehyung.

You wiggle your toes and then pour some hot water into a plastic cup.

It's a quiet afternoon, one for solitude and reminiscing. 

Things that you don't want to think about are quivering on the horizon, looming in the distance like the grey smoke of a fire that has yet to reach you, but you can squint and make out the contours of it, if you concentrate and focus hard enough.

When the only number saved on your phone calls, you pick up.

"Do you want to have some fun?"

***

It's weird in a way, because ever since your mother left you, you've been living, not comfortably, but quietly and Taehyung has always been there.

Your confident. Your friend, maybe. You had wanted to thank him many times. With words, with gestures, with small purchases that you couldn't afford. 

It all foundered on your indecisiveness and inability to make decisions: You weren't sure which present could say "thank you" a hundred times or maybe there simply wasn't anything that could convey what you wanted to say.

***

"Are you happy?"

Jimin has that sort of suaveness, this superficial quality of seeming poised in any kind of social situation, even when he's asking you all kinds of nonsensical and existential questions.

He was invited as a magician and came as a guest. You accompanied him as his date.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

You had filled your plate with all kinds of pastries before: small chocolate ones that tasted like mint, one that were covered with glaze, walnut ones and ones with powdered sugar. 

Jimin smiles his smile, the one that doesn't say anything at all. But it still makes your hurt flutter.

He moves to brush a strand of hair out of your face with his long and graceful fingers, but halts when someone calls for him.

"Hey, magician! Come up on stage!"

You watch him while he performs his tricks.


End file.
